Rooftop
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: 'The moon was especially big that night stars cluttering the sky and surrounding it. It was a beautiful night, even prettier from the rooftop and Vince's wide eyes twinkled from the starlight.' Howince drabble.


DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to Mighty Boosh

A/N: Okay so this is my second Boosh fic so pretty please with a cherry on top review!

SUMMARY: The moon was especially big that night stars cluttering the sky and surrounding it. It was a beautiful night, even prettier from the rooftop and Vince's wide eyes twinkled from the starlight. Howince drabble.

TITLE: Rooftop

-MIGHTY-BOOSH-XD-

It was a starry night and Howard was watching over Stationary Village, carefully plotting out where the new pencil hardware store should go. It was quiet in the Nabootique. Naboo and Bollo were on a bar crawl with Tony Harrison and Howard had given them stern rules to be back at eleven which were now ruined as it was five past and still no turban walked through the door. Shutting the wooden structure and locking it, he placed the key on the holder and ambled up the stairs.

"Vince?" No answer came and he searched every room but he couldn't find him. "Vince?" Again no answer replied. Searching through his room, he couldn't find his electro-freak he had grown to love and care for. Noticing the roof window was open, he peered out of it to find Vince sat alone under the moonlight.

"Alright Howard?" Vince's distant voice rang through his ears.

"Vince." Again, he got no reply and it was as though he was focusing on something else, something more than he usually focused on. "What are you doing?"

"Nothin' really." Leaning his head on his hand, he sighed wistfully. "Howard?" Turning his head to face his friend, Howard mumbled in reply. "You know at your party? When I said we were in love?" Nodding, Howard shakily lowered onto the roof and sat comfortably on the small ledge.

"Yeah but that was just a drunken ramble wasn't it? We were only trying to save you from the head Shaman decapitating you." Howard smiled, stretching his legs out.

"Right yeah, drunken ramble to save me." Vince repeated. "Doesn't matter." He whispered, Howard shifting over a little closer to him.

"No, go on what were you gonna say?" His tiny eyes widened so much that they were almost normal size in encouragement.

"Nothin', it doesn't matter anymore." Nodding, Howard turned to look out over Dalston. "Hey Howard, have you ever been in love? You know like real love." Thing s had been a lot different between Vince and Howard since the party, maybe a little too different for Vince's likings.

"Uh yeah, I once had a trumpet. She was beautiful and oh her brass structure…" Howard seemed to be in a wistful trance so Vince slapped him across the face and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." Vince chuckled, to be honest; he just liked slapping Howard over the face. "No Howard, I mean true love like you can't breathe around them. Like when they look into your eyes, you immediately blush not like when you look at her the light bounces off the brass and into your eyes." Howard scoffed at Vince's explanation and shoved his shoulder playfully, mindful not to push him off the roof.

"I know I was joking with you. It's what I do you know? Joke," Vince wordlessly nodded and looked back over the town. It was actually a fairly cold night and he was surprised he hadn't seen any cloud.

"You know, some times I wish I could wish on a star and it would come true." When Vince said that, Howard stared at him in horror. He never said stuff like that, he was the sunshine kid. He could have anything he wanted; all he needed to do was say it. "I wish I could just wish for the one I love to love me back."

"Vince? Are you okay?" Howard asked, scooting a little bit closer to Vince. He remained unspoken again and Howard sighed. "Oh Christ, its real this time isn't it? You're dying aren't you?"

"No you jerk-off. I'm just reading quotes from this book." Howard let a sigh of relief pass his lips and smiled. "Anyway, since when have you started worrying about me?"

"I've always worried about you. You may not have felt like the worry has been there but it has, like a warm cut of Vimto. You think oh, it's a refreshing drink then you burn your lips on it." Vince sighed and stood up, attempting to go back inside. "Where are you going?" Howard asked almost instantaneously.

"Inside, I'm a bit chilly." Before Vince could disappear inside, Howard wrapped his hand around Vince's wrist and stared longingly into his blue eyes. "What is it?"

"Don't go. Stay a while, you can have my jacket." Vince sat down next to Howard and looked at the jacket… corduroy! Anything was better than freezing though so he nodded and slipped it over his shoulders, imagining it with sequins, badges and feathers on instead of the plain pattern which was embedded on the fabric.

"Jagger forgive me." Vince muttered under his breath, Howard mumbling a question. "Nothing, nothing I was just saying that it's a nice night."

"Yeah, it is I suppose." Howard smiled in reply, then shivering and standing up but this time Vince pulling him down and giving him his jacket back.

"Hang on a minute." Vince mused before disappearing into the flat and reappearing two minutes later with a duvet. "There we go see, nice and toasty. Oh and I made you a cup of tea… well Bollo did. Check it for rat poison this time yeah?" Howard chuckled and nodded.

"I didn't know about that. It's not something I should be chuckling about, I could've died." Howard whispered in his _Actor's _voice.

"Yeah, course you could. I could've died when Tony fell from the air and almost landed on my head during Nannageddon. It was scary Howard!" Vince chuckled, sighing and leaning his head on Howard's shoulder before remembering his 'no touching policy' and sitting up again. "Sorry." He sheepishly whispered and sat up straight.

"It's okay little man." Howard smiled, turning to Vince and taking his hands in his, a look of sheer confusion but glee crossing the younger man's face. His eyes were glowing with that angelic glow Howard was used to seeing in his eyes.

"Howard what are you…" Before Vince could finish, Howard sighed dejectedly and liberated his hands.

"Sorry I was just… never mind." He trailed off, ending his sentence with a shaky cough.

_You've messed up there Moon, you could've told him… you should've told him but you couldn't could you?_

Howard told himself over and over in his head, blamed himself for his lack of confidence.

"Vince, I have something to tell you. You mean a lot to me and I love you Vince." Again Vince began to chuckle, Howard's smile dropping to a hurt and demeaned pout. "Vince, I am telling you I love you and you're just throwing it back in my face!" Vince chuckled again, wrapping an arm around Howard's stomach and placing his head on his chest. "What do you think you are doing? You just laughed when I told you I love you, I'm not taking you back now." Howard joked, Vince also pouting and sitting up.

"Howard you plum, I love you too. I cannot believe it took you so long to figure it out. Even Fossil realised before you now that's saying something." Falling silent, Vince allowed his hair to fall over his eyes and he snuggled into Howard's chest, the duvet still draped over them. Soon, his eyes fluttered shut and he seemed to fall into Howard's protection. "G'night 'Oward." He whispered sleepily into Howard's neck and hugged him goodnight, lying back down into his arms.

"Goodnight little man." Howard sighed in an equally silent tone, letting a kiss fall onto Vince's forehead and pulling the duvet closer over both of them.

The moon was especially big that night stars cluttering the sky and surrounding it with coherent shapes and patterns.

-MIGHTY-BOOSH-XD-

**A/N: **Well? Hope you enjoyed it and please review if you have the time to. :D


End file.
